Harbinger of Change
by MirtaLayl
Summary: Based off Ascension by Ulstem. In the wake of the reapers victory over the citidal races Harry Potter decides to go back in time to before the second rise of voldemort to prevent the Final solution and ensure humanity is ready for the comeing of the reapers. H/HG Weasley/Bashing UNDER REWRITE SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

_March 5, 2212_

 _SSV light cruiser Perdita_

 _En route to Sol_

Harry Potter, 47 years old, graced with titles such as the Boy-Who-Lived, Tri-Wizard Champion, insane attention seeking brat, hero of the Reaper War leaned back in his chair with an age worn book in his lap as the bright azure flame of EEZO FTL travel passes by the window bathing the darkened room in flickering blue light and looks at his reflection in the window as he watches the universe pass by.

Bright green eyes, once the color of the killing curse now darkened with age and the shadows of war look back at him from the faint reflection as he study's his reflection eyes passing over each scar as he remembers how he got each one. From the burn marks on his face where he was clipped by Harbingers cannon during the battle of earth, to the faint circular spot on his arm where the basilisk bit him all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets.

He pulls his eyes from his reflection and looks down at the old well thumbed book and the faded cover that still proclaims it as a copy of 'Hogwarts: a History' and slowly opens it looking longingly at the first page where in round childish script was written "Property of Hermione J. Granger, Witch" a smile on his face as he looks at faded muggle photograph not much older than the book glued to the inside cover of Hermione and her parents that was taken in America when she visited distant family a couple of months before she found out she was a witch.

He flips through to book coming to the section detailing the Hogwarts express and reads through it while he remembers his first encounter with his bushy-haired, bucktoothed, bookworm best friend.

 _"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. "Harry Potter," said Harry._

He reaches up and wipes away the tears forming in his eyes as he thinks back to those times when they were just starting out, still innocent and carefree not knowing that scabbers was really a Death Eater that had betrayed his parents, not knowing that Voldemort was still alive with his horcruxes or that the Weasleys would go so far to keep him under control. He tilts his head back listing to the gentle hum of the EEZO core using his hyper advanced occlumancy to recall the obliviated memories recovered when he found the sorting hat during one of his jaunts into the ruins of the Department of Mysteries.

 _A 14 year old Harry exits the portrait to the common Gryffindor nervously wiping his hands on his trousers running right into the number one person he was looking for. He dusts off his robe and helps Hermione off the floor and picks up the books that were knocked on the floor, straighten up to hand them back to her looking into those soft brown eyes, "s-sorry 'mione, I-I wasn't looking where I was going" he said with a blush as she grabs the books from him "that's fine harry I wasn't either" she said looking back at him noticing the blush. Harry looked at her taking in her appearance from the slightly to large front teeth to the untamable bushy hair thinking back on the purpose for looking for her he gathered up his nerves and blurted out his question " Hermione I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to the Yule ball with me?" he asked feeling a massive weight fall off his shoulders unaware that a long term compulsion charm placed by Molly 3 years ago broke. Hermione looked at the massively blushing harry while a momentary look of across her face as she too felt the same pressure break as she quickly agreed. They hugged for a bit unaware that Ron had come up behind them with a furious look on his face as he had seen the entire exchange between them. "So potter you think you can still my girl? I don't think so." He whispers to himself as he comes up behind them and obliviates both of them recasting the compulsion charm_

His eyes tear back up as he goes through dozens of memories like that. Catching Ginny brewing illegal potions, being dosed with potions, kissing Hermione, even holding hands with her. Ron, Molly, and Ginny had gone to massive length to keep them apart

He comes out of his brooding thoughts as the door to the starboard viewing room opens letting in a familiar hooded figure. "So I see you managed to pull yourself away from the greybox for now eh?" he asks as he puts the book on the table beside him and turns to watch as Kasumi moves to the couch propping her feet up on the crystal table "I spend as much time with the thing as you do with the old book of yours so I wouldn't be complaining if I was you" "I guess that's a sign we spend too much time focusing on the past I guess. We both miss our loved ones so much we would rather live in the past then the now" he says as he gently lays a hand on the book "considering the condition of the now I don't blame you honestly, hell the bloody reapers won so it's not like there's anything left." She says as she gets up and goes over to the mini bar grabbing a couple of cans of cheap beer "we did what we can to help the Raloi defeat the reapers when they come back around, even going as far as wiping out the Yahg so not everything is hopeless if this fails" he says with a wave of his hand summoning the can of beer.

"Well I just came by to tell you where entering Sol in 2 hours after that where find out if where going to be able to carry out your little plan." She says as she walks out the door leaving harry to his contemplations


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review_

 _March 5, 2212_

 _SSV Perdita_

 _MEO orbit around Titan_

Harry potter slowly walks down the hallway to the bridge remembering the day he discovered the old sorting hat in the Department of Mysteries.

 _Harry walks through the Department of Mysteries his finger tips on his left hand skimming the wall with a Phalanx pistol in his right as he retraces the path of the battle that had taken place so long ago, bright green eyes focused on the ghostly images only he can see provided by his own memories of the night that changed everything._

 _He watches as he and his friends fight their way out of the prophecy room, through the DoM to the time room, he watches as he orders Hermione to leave him be and sees her face, unshed tears in her eyes, as she gives him one last look and sees the look on her face the one he has seen time and time again on those that see a loved one on their death bed._

 _He watches as Goyle casts the bombarda that sends him forward in time. He turns back to the ghostly image of Hermione and study's her face and her body committing it to memory knowing this is the closest he will ever come to seeing her or touching her again._

 _Harry turns back to the rotating chamber room as the ghostly images dissipate behind him and walks over to one of the few rooms left he has yet to open. He looks up seeing the symbol denoting heavily restricted access and puts the palm of his left hand flat on the door and feels the slight tingle as long dormant wards power up and start snapping into place as he pumps power into the door._

 _Harry quickly steps back and with a flick of his wrist uses the power dumped into the door to blow the heavily reinforced wooden door off its hinges and reduce it to sawdust, casting an air clearing charm as he steps into a room the size of the Gryffindor common room, eyes widening in surprise as he sees the cluster of wooden boxes with the Hogwarts crest haphazardly stacked along the back of the room. Harry walks over to the pile of boxes picking up a pile of parchment yellowed with age, reading through the inventory, a feeling of disgust flickering through his mind as he notes the poor efficiency of the sorting._

 _Harry puts the list to the side resigning himself to the need to sort through the boxes manually, and starts cracking open the boxes._

 _An exhausted harry sits on a box filled with bog rolls and marked "potion ingredients" under the inventory list mentally berating the bastard that made the list, while munching on an energy bar and reflecting on the amount of stuff he stuffed in his villa that he recovered over the past 3 hours including the entire Hogwarts library including the headmasters own library. Harry gets up off the box and vanishes the wrapper, walking over to one of the smaller boxes left to sort through activating his omniblade and slices through the soft iron nails holding the lid closed and knocks It off after slicing through the last one. Harry pulls out the pile of hay stuffing vanishing it as he goes. Harry reaches back into the box to grab another handful of the filler and quickly pulls back in shock as his fingertips brush over a familiar fabric._

 _Harry quickly throws caution to the wind summoning the remaining filler and vanishes it with a flick of his hand and reaches in pulling out the Hogwarts sorting hat, with a smile on his face he puts the hat to the side reaching in and pulling out the rest of the admissions equipment including the ancient admissions list. Harry puts it to the side, grabbing the hat and feels the slight tingle of powerful enchantments powering up snapping into place as he pumps as much of his magic as possible into it._

 _Harry closes his eyes and sits back agenst a crate magically exhausted with the hat in front of him feeling the enchantments getting stronger and stronger, his eyes snap open and focuses on the hat that now has a wide grin on its tattered brim as he hears a voice he hasn't head in decades "Harry Potter, so we meet again at last"_

Harry snaps back to the present as he enters the bridge and feels the slight shudder of the ship dropping out of FTL and looks out the window as the gas giant Saturn quickly fills the entire starboard view. "FTL jump finished, drift just under 30k. Stealth systems active at 94% estimated capacity" harry turns his head from the window to look at joker "94%? That's better than projected." Joker let out a small chuckle "ya, who would've thought ancient krogen technology, would succeed where the brightest minds in the galaxy failed. Just goes to show you not all answers can be found in prothean archives"

"Almost every single race in the galaxy has put something into this ship." Tali says as she walks up behind the group. "Keelah I still don't believe it was the batarians that cracked the Reapers FTL drive." Tali says as she scratches the back of her head still uncomftable being out of the suit "keep in mind the majority of batarians where lower caste, so even if they managed to get a proper education they couldn't do anything with It." Kaiden said from his spot in to co pilot seat

"Regardless, what's the status of the system?" Harry said interrupting the conversation "Last thing we need is the reapers to pop in and mess this up." Joker looks back to the scanner readout "passive scanners can't locate the relay so it's most likely been moved. As to the mars archives and the condition of earth we won't know till we get the probes in place. Other than that there are residual signatures consistent with reaper FTL that are about 2 months old." Harry looks over jokers shoulder at the read out then turns to the comm officer "send the all clear to the Hawking, and get those probes in place." Harry turns to leave the bridge "I'll be in the mess hall going over my notes if you need me."

-  
AN: changed the ship name from Hermione to Perdita and the class from Frigate to Light cruiser


End file.
